Death and All his Friends
by And-The-In-Between
Summary: A plague breaks out amoungst Europe and is spreading fast. A normal day for Arma Umbrosum, a tall Canadian girl who lives with Germany and his elder brother Prussia, takes a bit of a turn when panic ensues as the undead roam cities and highways. I suck at explaining, the story is actually more interesting than I've made it seem... At least I find it to be xD


Hi there =) This is the first upload I've ever made on this website... And I only got the account yesterday, so if I screw up on a few things I'm sorry. XD Please, bear with me. Any advice and the like would be much appreciated. This story is based off a story my friend and I were writing on wattpad. I decided to upload it here for fun and to see what I could make of my half of the writing. Uhhhm rated M for possible ships, mild course language and violence. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading~

_***•{ Chapter 1, Germany's house}•* **_

" Prussia! Get cho awesome arse down here this instant!" A tall, brown haired girl called up the stairs. " Doitsu said you had to be ready to go by 5 o'clock and it's 4:45... He's gonna be here in fifteen minutes!" Germany had left the two of them home while he went to a meeting earlier that morning. Seeing as the both of them neither had to be at every meeting nor wanted to get up if that was the case, they'd been allowed to skip it... On the condition that they'd be ready and presentable by the time they were to go to Ottawa for a dinner/conference/meeting/ thing with Canada, a few other nations and their bosses.

Receiving no response from the Prussian, she sighed and called up the stairs once more. " If you don't hurry up I'm gonna hide your headphones..." Just as she was about to follow through on her threat, she heard stomping from the staircase and was tackled from behind. She had just managed to throw her hands out in front of her to break her fall before landing belly first on the hardwood floor. " Don't hurt mien babies!" She heard from on top of her. A smirk played across her lips as she pulled her arms against her chest, headphones in hand. " You're babies are now mine liebe, they will be held hostage for 3500 jellybeans and I charge interest."

_**~Germany's POV~**_

"Hi! you've reached Arma. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Germany sighed, what in the hell where those two doing? He'd called the house as well as both cell phones at least five times each in the last ten minutes and yet no one had answered. Pulling up to the driveway, he parked his car and began to make his way towards the door. Once there, he pulled out his keys and slid them into the lock. Turning the door handle he pushed the door open. " Hallo?! I hope the two of you are- What the hell?!" They were on the ground wrestling while Gilbird flew around, pecking at them whenever it got the chance. " WHAT IN THE HOLY FURY ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled as the girl jumped up and ran across the room into the kitchen. " Hi Doitsu!" She called before a series of crashes and bangs sounded around the corner. He was about to yell not to break anything when they both walked out, Prussia holding a pair of headphones in one hand whilst head locking Arma with the other. " Hallo West! How was the meeting?" Raising his eyebrows he replied, " Fine... How was your time at home?"

" Oh, it was awesome... Completely relaxing." At this point Arma escaped from the headlock and elbowed her captor in the ribs before running to the door and out to the car, Prussia running after her calling " Hurry up West! You're going to be late!" Shaking his head, a small smile on his lips, he made to follow them. " Ja, ja. I'm coming."

_**~Prussia's POV~**_

Eventually the three came to the airport where they'd be taking a private jet to Canada. Awesome right? Right. Passing customs (( awesome nation privileges. No waiting in super long customs lines)), they were walking to the jet when a news broadcaster's face appeared on a bunch of hung all over the walls. " A plague has broken out amongst the majority of Europe. Human beings attacking in large masses, eating and sometimes killing other human beings." Eating flesh? Like zombies? Dude... This was bad. He flashed a look at West just as the mob of people that had come together around them burst into chaos. Screaming and yelling broke out as they began pushing and shoving each other, probably aiming to get on their planes and away from where they were... Which really didn't make much sense in his mind considering the fact that things didn't seem much better anywhere else.

" West?" The Prussian called over the din. Germany turned to him and replied, " We need to get to the jet! Once we're on it we can get ahold of Canada und-" he was cut off by a shriek to his left as Arma was caught in a crowd of moving people. " Wait! Stop!" He yelled, trying to push through. Prussia reached for her and managed to grab onto one of the girls' arms before she was wrenched backwards by the throng of people. Struggling, Arma gave him a helpless look as he called out, " Just get on the plane and call us when you land! We'll find you!"

~Arma's POV~

" We'll find you!" He called, " Find a phone or a radio and call us! We'll come and get you!" The girl nodded as best she could and yelled back, " Ok!" Before stumbling and having to turn around, going with the crowd lest she want to trip and be trampled. ' Just breathe' she thought to herself, ' Panicking nor an asthma attack will do you any good right now. The best you can do is get on the plane and find a way to get ahold of them when you land.' As soon as the throng of people was packed in and seated, a tense silence settled over them. Several minutes passed before a male passenger spoke up, " Where exactly are we flying?"

" Sverige" Another voice answered.

Sverige? Arma's head whipped away from the window she'd been staring out of. The plane was on its way to Sweden?! ' Omg, once we land I can totally get to Sve's house!' She thought, ' It's only about a forty five minute drive... Hell, about an hour's walk if worst comes to worst.' Relief flooded her chest, ' I hope they're all

o-' she jumped as the same voice interrupted her train of thought. " Where?!"

The one who'd answered replied, " Sverige! Flygningen är att Sverige!"

" Man, I can't understand you! Speak f***ing English"

A barrage of voices broke out in argument, immediately consuming any other sound that could've been heard in the plane.

" HEEEEEEEY!" Arma yelled at the top of her lungs. Used to having to be louder than America and Denmark put together, she easily topped the voices (( or at least surprised a few people)) and managed to quiet the plane down some. Standing up, she placed her back against the window, " He said" she paused, looking left and right, " That this flight is on it's way to Sweden. Does everyone understand that? SVERIGE. SWEDEN." A few murmurs were heard here and there but when nobody spoke up she nodded and sat down, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes.

" Good."

We'll be landing in about 5 minutes, please stay seated and put your seatbelts on."

With her eyes still closed and head still leaning against the window, Arma groped on either side of her seat for the rough material of the airplane's seatbelt. Once she'd found it, she clicked the locks into place and relaxed as they began to descend. The flight had been relatively uninteresting. At one point, Arma had risen from her seat... More to stretch her legs than anything else. She headed to the washroom at the back of the plane, stopping when she caught a clip of sound from the pilot's radio. " The Nordic countries have now been confirmed infected as well as most of Southern Europe. It is advised that anyone heading to or already in any of those regions stay indoors, barricade any doors and/ or windows, or else leave altogether." Frowning, she returned to her seat. They'd been hit... She hadn't heard from Italy before leaving with Prussia and Germany... How would the nations themselves be holding up now that so many of their people were sick and dying? Biting the inside of her cheek she'd drifted off into a light doze, worry for her friends' wellbeing making butterflies in her stomach.

Once the plane touched down, the pilot stood up and made his way out to stand in front of the passengers, motioning for them to stay seated. " Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He smiled, " We've stopped here to fuel up the plane. We will be taking off as soon as the fuel tanks have been refilled. It isn't safe in this country as the plague has already spread, though I assure that you will be perfectly safe so long as you stay in this plane. We're heading to a bunker in Western Russia for the time being."

Arma's heart dropped into her stomach. If she got into that bunker, there was no way she'd be able to get out... Even if she could find a radio the odds were she wouldn't be able to contact anyone because they'd already be under lock and key if not being used for more important things. As the pilot made to turn around and exit the plane, she stood up with her heart pounding. " I need to get off. Now." He turned back to her and made to argue, but she cut him off before he'd had a chance to get even a word out. " Please. I was separated from my dad back in Germany... My Uncles live not too far from here, I need to find them and let my dad know I'm alright." He began to protest, " Ma'am it isn't safe out there. You would be endangering not only your life but-" A man who looked to be about 45 stood up and spoke then in a thick accent,

" What's the harm? She looks like an able young lady, more than capable of handling herself." At this point he turned to look at her, " You said your uncles lived close? You know how to get to their home?" She nodded, " About an hour away at most... I've walked there quite a few times before. I won't be troubling anyone for a ride, nor endangering them by requiring their services."

" Say you weren't able to get off this plane and were forced to take off with us?"

" This may seem childish, but I would put up quite a fight... do anything in my power to either be thrown off the plane or else tied down and gagged. I need to be sure that my family's alright and that they know I'm alright... in order to do that I need to get off the plane before it leaves for Russia." He nodded with a gentle smile and turned back to the pilot, assuming a straight expression once more. " It seems like it would be not only a great deal safer for your passengers but more pleasant a flight if this young lady were able to leave... After all, people could potentially be injured during her resistance." She nodded fervently, staring intently at the pilot as a frown creased his features. He turned to his copilot and crew, talking in hushed tones. What felt like hours passed before he cleared his throat and spoke to Arma once more, " It has come to my attention that it would be in the best interest of the people on this plane... If you were to gather your things and exit the plane." Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Arma stepped sideways into the aisle of the plane. Stepping quickly but carefully, she found herself standing in front of the man. Looking up at him, she smiled and held out her hand, trying to convey the gratitude she felt through such a simple gesture and phrase. " Thank you." He clasped her hand in both of his and nodded, returning her smile. " You're welcome... The best of luck to you and your family." Stepping back, she turned to the pilot. " Thank you, sir. I apologise for the holdup I've caused." He gave her the smallest of nods before motioning to his left, where a crew member stood ready to open the door.

Stepping out into the dark, she was hit with a small breeze. The air blew her hair back as she climbed down the steps, gravel crunching under her feet as she stepped onto the ground. The sky was overcast with dark grey clouds, the colours of twilight hidden behind them. As she heard the door close behind her she sprinted away from the runway and towards the edge of the fence, stopping as she contemplated jumping it as apposed to trying to navigate through the busy airport and potentially getting whisked onto another plane. Immediately seeing the better option, she glanced around for something to use as a weapon on the other side. Arma had just about given up when she heard a series of bone chilling screams from the direction of the airport. Freezing, she turned just in time to see a group of people run out of the building chased by another group. She took a step closer, squinting in the dusky light. One of the pursuers jumped, causing the person closest to them to stumble and fall. It then began ripping into the skin of the fallen one's legs. Screaming, more terrible and pain filled than the last rang out. " Oh shit..." Arma muttered aloud, grabbing a few rocks scattered on the ground around her and running back towards the plane. Throwing them as hard she could against the hard metal frame, she tried to get the attention of someone inside. A window slid open near the back and she ran towards it, motioning behind her and mouthing the words

' RUN. ZOMBIES. GO. HURRY.' Over and over before the window slid closed and she looked around the tail of the plane. A group of about 20 people, limbs flailing as they ran, were quickly coming towards her. Immediately a word popped into her head; Infected. Spinning on her heel she ran for the fence, leaping as she hooked her feet into the rungs and began climbing as fast as she dared without risking a slip or fall. Clambering over the top, she jumped and pushed herself away from the metal all in one motion, landing backwards on the ground and turning to run. She got about 10 steps into the brush of the forest before turning around just in time to see the plane being surrounded, it's door ripped off as screaming filled the night one more. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over as she screamed, " I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Before whipping her head to the side and tearing off through the forest at a dead run, fuelled by adrenaline as the sun sank below the horizon.


End file.
